Broken wings
by Skovko
Summary: The same man Finn keeps popping up in Lamia's life. While she ages, he stays the same. He's the only person who seems to care about her but he also makes her do bad things. Despite only popping up sometimes, he seems to always be there, watching, waiting, ready to come forward when needed. (Inspired by the song "Angels Fall" by Breaking Benjamin.)
1. 7 years old

_August 23, 1988_

7 year old Lamia was playing on the playground in school. Alone as always. For some reason no one wanted to be friends with the raven haired girl with the chocolate brown eyes. Weird, some of them called her. A witch, others called her. And then there were those with the more creative names. Names that made her cry at night when she was alone in bed and no one could hear her.

She went down the slide again. Those few seconds going down, she could almost picture herself flying. Flying away from there. Flying away from a world that didn't care about her. Flying into a beautiful world she had created in her mind. A world where she would be loved.

She stood up and took a few steps. She didn't hear Aleister from her class run up behind her. He gave her a hard push in her back so she fell down and scraped her knees. She turned around and looked at him. He pointed at her and laughed. Other kids were laughing too. They had probably dared him to do it.

"Witch!" He yelled.

He ran to the slide and started climbing up the ladder. She stood up and moved over to sit on a nearby bench. She dusted off her knees as good as she could. She didn't care about the blood or the pain. She wished they would either be her friends or just leave her alone completely.

"Are you just gonna take it?" Someone asked.

She turned her head and looked at the man sitting next to her on the bench. She hadn't heard him walk up and sit down. She had never seen him before. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her, warm and friendly.

"I'm used to it," she said.  
"That doesn't mean you should just take it," he said.  
"What would you do if it was you?" She asked.  
"I would jump down and stomp on his chest," he said.  
"From up there?" She looked over at the slide. "That's a long jump."  
"I would make it," he said.

She looked at him again. He turned his eyes to Aleister. His smile disappeared and his blue eyes turned ice cold. There was pure hatred in them but it didn't scare her. The hatred wasn't aimed at her.

"You really shouldn't let him do those things to you," he said.  
"He's not the only one. They're all like that," she said.  
"I know," he said.

He looked at her again and his smile came back.

"How do you know?" She asked.  
"I know a lot about you, Lamia," he said.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked.

He grinned. No answer. No words at all. Just that wide grin.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said.  
"I'm Finn," he said. "Now you know my name and I know yours. We're not strangers anymore. We're friends."  
"I don't have any friends," she said.  
"I'll be your first one," he said.

He patted her hand and looked over at Aleister again who was still climbing up the ladder and going down the slide over and over.

"You really shouldn't let him treat you like that," he said.

She didn't know what took over inside her. Like a devil possessing her. She gave him a grin back in return, stood up and walked over to the slide.

"Go away, witch!" Aleister snarled.

He climbed up the ladder again and she followed right after. When she reached the top, he turned around to say something to her. She pushed him hard and he fell off the slide. A cry of pain tore through the playground. She looked over at Finn and he smiled proudly at her. She held her head up high as she went down the slide. Aleister was still crying in pain, clutching his right arm to his body. The bone was sticking out through his skin. Their teacher Lita came rushing over.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She asked. "Aleister? Lamia? What happened?"

Lamia shrugged at Lita and looked over at the bench again. The man was gone.


	2. 10 years old

_April 27, 1991_

10 year old Lamia walked the streets alone. She probably should be in bed by now, or at least she should be home. It was almost 9 PM. There was no reason for her to run around alone at this hour.

She wasn't missed. No one cared if she was home or not. She doubted they even knew she was missing. Her mother was dead drunk again and her father was out screwing whatever whore he had on the side these days. The flavor of the month, her mother usually called them. Her mother didn't care as long as her father brought home a paycheck.

She walked around in the park. She shouldn't be there this late. People sometimes got jumped and mugged in there. She heard the stories on the news. She walked down to the duck pond and sat down on a bench.

"Here you go," a voice said.

She turned her head to see a man handing her an ice cream cone. She stared at him but didn't move.

"It's banana ice cream. Your favorite," he said.  
"I remember you," she said. "Finn."

It might have been three years since she last saw him but he hadn't changed a bit.

"And I remember you, Lamia," he said. "The ice cream's gonna melt."

She took the ice cream and slowly started eating it.

"Happy birthday," he said.  
"How do you know it's my birthday?" She asked.  
"I know a lot about you. The big 10 today. You're growing up so fast," he said.  
"You're the only one who remembers," she said.  
"Come here," he said.

He put an arm around her shoulders and sat there like a father protecting his daughter. She leaned in to him, pretending in that moment that he was her father. Or at least an uncle or a very close friend.

"So tell me, birthday girl, what do you wish for?" He asked.  
"Another life," she answered.  
"You can make that when you grow up. You don't have to become your parents or even stay in their lives when you're old enough," he said.  
"There's 8 long years until I turn 18," she said. "I'm thinking about running away from home."  
"Don't do that. There are other solutions out there but you're too young to run away and survive on your own," he said.  
"What other solutions?" She asked.  
"A whole lot," he said. "Think creatively."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Enjoy your ice cream and go home. Don't let your parents bring you down anymore. Stand up for yourself," he said.

He left her sitting alone on the bench but it felt like he or someone was watching over her. She finished her ice cream and walked back home. Her father Shawn Michaels still wasn't home but she hadn't expected him to. He rarely came home to spend a night. Her mother Alundra Blayze was sitting on the couch with a bottle of cheap red wine.

"Where were you?" Alundra asked.  
"Does it matter?" Lamia asked.  
"I asked you a question, girl!" Alundra thundered. "Where the fuck were you?"  
"Why do you care?" Lamia screamed.

Alundra sat stunned on the couch. Lamia had never screamed at her before or even talked back. Lamia grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills from the table. Her mother wasn't even ashamed that people saw she took them. She kept them on the table along with her alcohol.

"Hey, give those back. They're mine," Alundra said.  
"You're pathetic! A joke of a mother! You make me sick!" Lamia threw the bottle at her mother. "Why don't you do me a favor and empty that bottle?"


	3. 16 years old

_December 2, 1997_

16 year old Lamia looked around at the party. She was drunk. A lot of the people at the party was over 21 and brought alcohol for the minors. Her foster parents didn't know she was out partying. She was good at sneaking in and out of the house. Even if they knew, they probably still wouldn't care. She was just a paycheck to them.

"Lamia!" Elias pulled her into his arms. "How about you and me tonight?"  
"Been there, done that. Trying to forget it," she said.  
"Don't be a bitch," he said.  
"Because not wanting to sleep with you again makes me a bitch. Get your head out of your ass," she said.

He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her neck. She stood there unfazed, drinking her beer while he tried turning her on by kissing up her neck. He got nothing in return. He kissed up to her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

"You know I can make you cum so good," he said.  
"No, but I now know my ability to fake an orgasm is great. Thanks for the feedback," she said.  
"Cunt!" He growled. "I made you cum!"  
"Believe what you need to," she shrugged. "I gotta pee."

She walked towards the stairs. They were in an old factory. Someone had broken into it long ago and they threw a lot of parties there. No one had caught on yet that the troubled youth in town used the factory as their own playground.

She didn't actually need to pee. She just didn't wanna bother with Elias or anyone else at the party. She kept walking up the stairs until she reached the top floor of the building. There were no windows anymore. Just a bunch of holes in the wall.

She walked over to one and looked down. A quick jump was all it would take and she wouldn't feel anything anymore. She could even pretend to fly like she used to as a child when she went down the slide.

"Don't do it," a voice said.

She looked at Finn that suddenly stood next to her.

"I'm just looking at the view," she said.  
"No, you're not," he said.

He reached a hand forward and stroked her cheek.

"Don't do it," he repeated.

She slapped his hand away and gave him a hard stare.

"You don't get to say anything to me anymore, you psycho! You made me kill my mother!" She snarled.  
"If I recall correctly, she emptied that bottle of pills on her own," he said.  
"Because I told her to," she said.  
"You only suggested it. You're not responsible for her actions," he said.  
"You made me do it!" She screamed.

She shrieked in surprise when he pulled her into his arms. He held her with her back against his chest, forcing her to look out of the hole in the wall again.

"The world is waiting for you, Lamia. I am waiting for you," he said.  
"To do what?" She asked.  
"For starters, don't get drunk and don't fucking kill yourself. My heart won't be able to take it," he said.  
"I don't even know who you are," she said.  
"You will," he said. "When it's time."  
"Time for what?" She asked.  
"Lamia?" Elias yelled.

Finn sighed and stepped to the side. She was expecting him to disappear like he had done before but he kept standing there.

"There you are," Elias came walking. "Who's the old man?"  
"I'm not sure," she answered.  
"Are you bothering my girl?" Elias stepped up to Finn. "Are you some old creep trying to get it on with a teenager?"  
"From what I understand, she's not your girl. You were just a one night stand and apparently not a good one since you couldn't even make her cum," Finn taunted.  
"What did you just say?" Elias snarled.

Elias pointed a finger into Finn's chest while he tried to look dominating. Finn smirked, grabbed Elias' wrist and put him in a wrist lock. Elias went down on his knees, crying in pain.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry," Elias said.  
"Don't ever come near Lamia again or I will kill you," Finn said calmly.  
"I won't. I swear," Elias said.

Finn let go and Elias stormed down the stairs as fast as he could. Finn looked at Lamia again but she just rolled her eyes.

"He won't bother you again," he said.  
"I don't give a fuck," she said. "He was right though. You're some old creep that seems to come around whenever he thinks he's needed. I don't need you, Finn. I don't need anybody."

This time she was the one leaving him. She walked back down the stairs. She reached the floor where the party was going on. Elias stood there, rubbing his sore wrist.

"Where's the old creep?" He asked.  
"I don't know and I don't care," she answered.  
"I really didn't make you cum?" He asked.  
"Does it matter?" She sighed. "No, you didn't. Don't feel bad about it. I didn't really want to have sex with you. You were just a distraction from my thoughts."  
"I can, you know. I can make you cum. Just give me a chance to prove it," he said.  
"Not interested," she said.

He grabbed her and pushed her up against a pillar.

"I don't actually have to ask, you know," he threatened. "I could just take what I want and prove it to you that way. Making you cum while you struggle in my arms. The old man isn't here to protect you anymore."

An ice cold wind went through the building. Elias shivered and took a step backwards. He looked around and seemed scared. She felt it too. It was like something unearthly went through the place.

"I... I didn't mean it," he stuttered.  
"Go fuck yourself!" She growled.

She ran down the stairs and didn't stop until she was out of the building. She stood there catching her breath when she heard a scream. She looked up just in time to see Elias go out through one of the holes in the wall.

"Oh my god! He jumped! Elias just jumped!" Someone shouted.

She knew better. Elias hadn't jumped on his own free will.


	4. 22 years old

_September 12, 2003_

22 year old Lamia stood leaned over the hood of a car. She let out some fake moans that she knew pleased the man behind her. Just enough to make him cum fast. Braun Strowman was nothing but a client.

"God damn it! Fucking shit! Take it! Yes, god, yes!" He yelled.

He held still for a second and then pulled out of her. She stood back up, put her panties back on and pulled her short dress back down. She turned around to see him pull off the condom and throw it on the ground. She didn't care. As long as they all used condoms, they could throw them wherever afterwards.

"Thank you," he said.  
"No need to thank me. Just doing my job," she said.

She watched as he pulled his pants back up. At least his dick wasn't as big as the rest of him. She didn't like men with big dicks. She didn't like to feel them inside her. All she cared about was the money to feed her and pay for her crappy one bedroom apartment. She always made sure they paid beforehand. She tucked the money away inside her bra and let them fuck her.

"Do you need me to drive you somewhere?" He asked.  
"No, I'll walk," she answered.  
"Stay safe," he said.  
"Yeah, whatever," she said.

She started walking away. Behind her she could hear him get into his car. He drove past her and waved. She didn't bother waving back. He wasn't her friend. He was just a horny man that had gotten what he wanted. She doubted she would ever see him again. At least he had been clean and friendly and not asking for anything kinky. And it had been over fast. She preferred those men.

As soon as the tail lights from his car was gone, she stopped and vomited. Her body had begun protesting her way of living. She was vomiting everytime now. She was losing weight. Her hair had gotten thin and she was shedding like crazy. She was 22 but felt like she was 50. Life was hard.

"Why do you keep doing this?" A voice asked.

Even though it had been six years, she recognized it right away. Finn was back for some unknown reason.

"I need money," she said.  
"Other people get jobs," he said.  
"I'm not like other people," she said.  
"I know that," he smiled. "You're better than them."  
"I'm a whore," she laughed sarcastically. "Yeah sure, I'm so much better than everyone else. Get real, Finn. Why are you even here?"  
"I wanted to see you," he answered. "Is that so bad?"  
"Bullshit! You only come when you want me to hurt people. You made me push Aleister down the slide. You made me kill my mother. And you killed Elias because he wanted to fuck me. Don't fucking deny it," she said.  
"I'm not," he said.

She stared at him, expecting some sort of explanation. He didn't say anything. He just stood there smiling. She started walking again and he followed. They walked in silence until they reached her apartment.

"Can I come in?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"I wanna come in," he said.  
"And I want you to leave," she stared him down. "Fuck off, Finn!"  
"You know I can't do that. I can't let you do what you're planning on doing," he said.  
"I'm not planning anything," she said.  
"We both know that's a lie," he said.  
"I just wanna go to bed," she said.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. He kept standing there looking at her. He could easily force his way inside but he didn't.

"Goodnight, Finn," she said.

She closed the door in his face and locked it. She pulled off the little dress and kicked off her heels. She walked out in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She could count her ribs just by looking at her mirror image. She was ruining her body and she didn't know any other way to stop it.

"Like mother, like daughter," she said.

She opened the cabinet and took out the bottle of sleeping pills. A doctor had prescribed them a few months back but she hadn't taken them. The doctor hadn't listened to her and she hadn't known how to describe the chaos inside her head.

She looked at her mirror image again. She couldn't do it anymore. The world had never been a place for her. She filled the glass that she kept on the sink with water and started swallowing pill after pill. She didn't care anymore. She wanted out.

She heard banging from her front door. Someone was out there but they weren't knocking. They were kicking down the door. She heard the wood splinter and Finn came storming out in the bathroom. He stared at the empty bottle of pills and then at her. He grabbed her and spun her around in his arms. She struggled against him as he forced her down on her knees in front of the toilet.

"I won't let you do that!" He growled. "I won't let you fucking do that!"

He was way stronger than her. He forced his fingers down her throat and soon she vomited up all the pills again. She started sobbing and shaking. He leaned back on his heels and held her close. She didn't know how he got the glass filled with water again but he held it in front of her. She drank it through her sobs. Her burning throat welcomed the cold water.

She was exhausted. All fight in her was gone. She felt him lift her up and carry her back in her combined bedroom and living room. He placed her down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Why won't you just let me die?" She asked.  
"I know your thoughts are dark but they're not allowed to go that dark," he said.  
"Next time you won't be around," she said.  
"I'll always be around. You can keep trying and I'll keep coming back to save you," he said.

She sighed and rolled around so her back was against him. She was clearly denying him.

"I'll make you a deal," she finally said.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I promise to stay alive if you promise to stay the hell away from me," she said.  
"You don't mean that," he said.  
"I don't ever wanna see you again, Finn. You either stay away or you spend every night for the rest of my life trying to stop me from killing myself. You won't be able to succeed," she said.  
"Okay, I promise," he said. "But I'm staying the night to make sure your body won't break down. I'll be gone before you wake up."


	5. 38 years old

_June 27, 2019_

38 year old Lamia walked around with a glass of pear cider. It was in a champagne glass. The guests were having expensive champagne. She didn't drink. She hadn't touched alcohol since she was 22.

She had stayed true to the promise she had given Finn that dark night. She hadn't tried to kill herself. The thought was there a lot, at least once a week. Her dark thoughts never left her but she had managed to fake her way through life since that night.

As promised he was gone in the morning when she woke up. Her front door was fixed and she had no clue how he had managed to do that without waking her up. It didn't matter. What mattered was that he stayed true to his promise too and stayed away from her.

She had turned her life around. She had bought some new clothes and faked her way through life relying on her fake charm and fake smiles. Everyone bought it. At 26 she met a successful movie producer named Dash Wilder. At 28 she married him. Today they were having their 10 year anniversary and that called for a party.

He was a good man. He had treated her like a queen over the years. He loved her. She had faked her way through their relationship like she faked her way through everything else. She didn't love him. She faked it like she used to with her one night stands as a teenager and her clients as a prostitute. He never caught on.

"There's my beautiful wife," Dash said.

He came over with another man next to him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, this is Scott Dawson. He wrote the movie I'm about to work on next month," he said.  
"The action movie?" She asked.  
"Yes, that one. It's a great movie script. He's gonna be a star," he said.  
"Pleasure to meet you, Scott," she said.  
"You too, Lamia," Scott said. "You have a lovely home."  
"Rich husband," she said.

It made both men laugh. To them it was a joke. To her it was the truth. They had a lovely home because he had money. He gave her everything she wanted and still she wasn't happy. Nothing made her happy.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to use the ladies room."

She left the party. It might be for both her and Dash but only his friends were there. She didn't have any friends. She didn't have anybody but him. She walked to the library. When she met Dash, it was just an empty room. He transformed it into a library for her. Every book in there had carefully been picked out by her. Some of them were rare, expensive and almost impossible to get. Dash always got them for her. She was spoiled.

She ran a hand over the row of her favorite books. Dash never came in here. He had no clue what secrets and stories these books held. She picked out the last one, opened it and took out the razorblade she had hid in there. She turned to face the door and placed the blade at her wrist. The tip pierced her skin, and the door opened. Finn stepped inside and closed it after him.

"There you are," she said.  
"You broke our deal," he said.  
"You work fast," she smirked. "Were you in the neighborhood?"  
"Do I have to fight you for the blade or will you remove it on your own?" He asked.  
"I wasn't gonna do it. I just didn't know how else to get a hold of you. You didn't leave a phone number last time," she said.

He chuckled at that. She put the razorblade down on a table.

"I have some theories when it comes to you," she said.  
"Tell me," he said.  
"I spent years studying anything supernatural out there," she pointed at the book shelf. "You're either an alien, an angel or, my personal favorite, a demon."  
"What makes you think that?" He asked.  
"Your timing for one. And you never get older," she said.

He smirked and walked up to her. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"I'm not an alien or an angel," he said.  
"What does a demon want with a 7 year old kid?" She asked.  
"I was watching you grow up. I was waiting for you to be ready," he said.  
"Ready for what?" She asked.  
"For me, silly," he laughed. "Your heart is just as dark as mine. You never should have been born as a human. You don't belong in their world. You belong in mine. You've fought it as much as you could but you gave in a lot of times. I know your mind. I know you wish you had killed your mother instead of watching her commit suicide. I know you wish you had pushed Elias out of the window. You don't have to deny it any longer."

He leaned down so they were close. She parted her lips slightly but he didn't move forward to kiss her.

"Tell me why you called me here," he said.  
"I can't fake it anymore. When I think back at those few times we met, I always felt this weird inner peace I can't explain. I felt like I belonged. I felt like I was loved," she said.  
"I've always loved you," he said.  
"How does this work? Do I have to die and then you make me into a demon?" She asked.

He let out a laugh at that and gently grabbed her chin.

"If that was the case, I would have let you kill yourself that night," he said. "I can give you powers by snapping my fingers but you gotta earn it."  
"How?" She asked.  
"You know how," he answered.

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her. She felt that inner peace again, more powerful than ever before. He broke the kiss and grinned.

"You got this?" He asked.  
"I got this," she grinned back. "Seal the exits."

She moved over to the book shelf and reached down behind some of the books. She pulled out a handgun and ammunition. Finn was gone when she turned around. It was okay. She knew she would find him out at the party. He would have closed down any exit as she had asked him to. With the gun loaded and extra ammunition in her hand, she walked back to the party.

"Honey?" Dash looked at the gun. "What's going on?"  
"I don't love you. I never did," she said.

He was the first one to fall. The sound of the gun made everyone stop what they were doing. They stared at her as she raised the gun again. Screams started and mixed in with the sound of the gun. She had to reload at some point while they all ran around trying to get out through the doors and windows. Everything stayed locked and wouldn't break. Finally the last scream died and she lowered the gun.

"The end of all light," Finn said.

He moved in behind her, wrapped his arms around her, leaned his chin down on her shoulder and looked at the massacre.

"I love the smell of blood," he said.  
"Me too," she said. "What happens now?"  
"Now," he turned her around in his arms. "Now we're gonna rule the world together."  
"Just like that?" She asked.  
"Yup," he grinned and snapped his fingers. "Just like that."


End file.
